


before we go

by SheilaSeed



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Fear, Married Couple, Protection, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26431342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheilaSeed/pseuds/SheilaSeed
Summary: Die Grundidee, basiert auf dem Film Before we go, mit (Chris Evans.)Lucas Ripley, war in New York, auf einer Konferenz und muss danach gezwungener maßen, zu der Hochzeit seiner Ex-Frau und Michael Dixon.Doch davor trifft er auch Victoria Hughes, welche schnell wieder nach Seattle muss, um ihre Ehe mit David Mayhorn zu retten.Beide durchleben eine ereignisreiche Nacht in New York, doch Lucas weiß, wer Victoria ist, Victoria, weiß jedoch nicht, das sie mit ihrem Chief Zeit verbringt.Als beide wieder in Seattle sind, haben beide Probleme, ihre Anziehung zu verbergen. Und für Victoria, entwickelt sich die Ehe, mit Mayhorn zur Hölle, da sie seinen wahren Charakter kennenlernt.
Relationships: Victoria Hughes & Travis Montgomery, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley, Victoria Hughes/Travis Montgomery
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	before we go

Lucas Ripley ging in der Grand Central Station auf und ab. Er könnte sich einen Zug nehmen und wieder nach Seattle fahren, immerhin, war die Konferenz, zu der er musste schon vorbei. Was hatte ihn nur geritten zuzusagen?

Einige Stunden zu vor:

Lucas war sehr froh, das die Konferenzen endlich vorbei waren. Es war der Teil, den er an seinem Beruf am meisten hasste. Was zwei Gründe hatte, zum einen, war er nicht der Typ, der sich etwas auf seinen Posten einbildete, im Gegensatz, zu seinen Chief-Kollegen und zum anderen, da er wohl einer der jüngsten Chiefs überhaupt war, wurde er ständig, von Weibern angemacht.

Froh, in dem Wissen, bald daheim zu sein, rannte er zu einem Taxi, genau wie eine andere Frau. Beide griffen, sie nach der Autotür.  
„Lucas?“ Sagte die Frau, welche, auch in das Taxi wollte.

„Eva?“ Er sah sie überrascht an, von allen Menschen, die er nie mehr sehen wollte, war sie wohl an erster Stelle.

„Was führt dich nach New York?“ Fragte sie ihn und strahlte dabei. Doch als er ihr Antworten wollte, da redete sie bereits weiter. „Ach, du warst sicher, auch bei dieser Konferenz.“ Sagte sie ihm und bot an, das man sich doch das Taxi teilen könnte.  
Lucas nickte stumm und setzte sich in das Taxi.

„Woher, weißt du von der Konferenz?“  
„Von Michael Dixon. Dem Fire-Chief von New York.“  
Lucas hob überrascht seine Augenbrauen.  
Michael Dixon, war so ein Mensch, den er auch nicht wirklich mochte, da er strickt gegen Frauen, bei der Feuerwehr war.  
Michael war gut zehn Jahre älter als er und war erst vor kurzem zum Fire-Chief ernannt worden.  
Lucas, war der Meinung, dass diese Entscheidung, die schlechteste, seit langem war, da Michael, Frauen nicht akzeptierte.

„Und was hast du mit ihm zu schaffen?“ Lucas sah Eva dabei jedoch nicht an.  
„Er ist mein Verlobter.“ Verkündete sie stolz.  
Lucas sah zu ihr und konnte erkennen, wie glücklich sie war, was ihn etwas verwunderte, da sie von ihm, immer verlangte, dass er seinen Job aufgeben würde.  
„Du scheinst glücklich zu sein.“  
„Das bin ich und ich bin froh, dich zu treffen.“ Gab sie zu.  
„Warum?“  
„Du weißt sicherlich, das Michael extra für die Stelle, von L.A nach New York gezogen ist. Er kommt ja aus New York. Na ja, wir heiraten heute und ich kenne niemanden, in New York und meine Familie, die muss gleich wieder weg. Es würde mich freuen, wenn wenigstens ein Mensch, den ich kenne, den ich einen Freund nennen kann, bei dem Empfang da ist. Die anderen, kennen alle nur Michael. Sag würdest du heute vorbeikommen.“  
Lucas sah sie entgeistert an. Hatte die Frau, die ihn betrogen hatte, wirklich gefragt, ob er zu ihrer Hochzeit kommen würde.

„Sicher.“ Sagte er, um nicht kleinlich zu wirken, doch er wollte eigentlich nicht.

Gegenwart:

Lucas war nun schon drei Stunden in der Grand Central Station und konnte nicht entscheiden, ob er nach Hause sollte, oder sein Versprechen halten, und zu seiner Ex-Frau gehen.  
Als er wieder auf und ab ging, stieß er hart mit einer Frau zusammen.

„Verzeihen sie.“ Sagte er und wollte ihr hoch helfen, doch die Frau rannte in Richtung der Züge.  
„Miss!“ Rief er ihr nach, als er ihr kaputtes Handy auf dem Boden sah. Er hob es auf und versuchte, ob er es wieder reparieren konnte.

Zehn Minuten später, sah er die Frau wieder, sie ging Gedankenverloren, über den Bahnhof und Lucas konnte sehen, das sie verloren aussah.  
„Miss.“ Er ging ihr nach, bis er sie eingeholt hatte.  
„Miss.“ Er reichte ihr, ihr Handy.  
„D...danke.“ Sagte sie und nahm ihr Handy.  
Als Lucas sie Frau vor sich sah, da kam ihm nur ein Gedanke. Hughes.  
Er erkannte sie sofort, da das Foto in ihrer Personalakte, bezaubernd aussah.  
Er wusste, dass sie ihn sicher nicht kannte, da sie erst vor einigen Wochen, von New York nach Seattle gewechselt war.  
Lucas erinnerte sich, das der Antrag dafür von Travis Montgomery kam.  
Doch die Frau schien verzweifelt.  
„Kann ich ihnen helfen?“ Fragte er sie.  
„Das können sie nicht, es sei den, sie bringen mich, bis morgen früh, nach Seattle.“ Sagte sie ihm gereizt.  
„Der letzte Zug ist gerade weg.“ Sagte er ihr.  
„Ach ist das so? Das weiß ich schon, oder denken sie, dass ich zum Spaß gerannt bin.“  
Lucas verdrehte seine Augen. „Es tut mir leid, das ich ihnen helfen wollte.“  
„Ach, sie sind echt eine tolle Hilfe. Mir ein kaputtes Handy zurückzugeben.“  
Lucas war das zu blöd und er ließ Hughes stehen.

Vic stand vor der Grand Central Station und diskutierte mit einem Taxifahrer.  
„Ich habe nicht viel Geld dabei, mir wurde die Handtasche gestohlen.“  
„Das soll ich ihnen glauben?“ Sagte der Taxifahrer.  
„Bitte, es geht um Leben und Tod.“  
„Okay, angenommen ich glaube ihnen, dann will ich 5.000$“  
Vic sah den Taxifahrer entsetzt an. „Sie Geldgeiler Idiot!“  
Als Vic das sagte, kam der Mann aus seinem Auto und baute sich vor ihr auf.  
„Was war das?“  
Der Mann welcher die Größe eines Bodyguard’s hatte, sah sie gereizt an.

„Schatz, du sollst doch nicht immer alle nerven.“ Ripley legte einen Arm, um Vic.  
Der Taxifahrer ging wieder in sein Auto, da er keine Lust hatte, sich mit dem Mann der Frau zu streiten.

„Danke.“ Vic sah beschämt auf den Boden, da er ihr wieder geholfen hatte und sie so gemein zu ihm war.  
„Schon gut. Also suchen wir ein Hotel?“ Fragte er Vic und sie sah ihn entsetzt an.  
„Wie bitte!?“  
„Was? Nein ich meinte nicht für uns, für dich, wenn du hier keine Freunde hast.“  
Vic unterdrückte ein Lachen, da solche ungeschickten Sätze normaler weiße von ihr kamen.  
„Ich habe zwar Freunde in New York, doch die eine Hälfte, ist gerade auf Hawaii im Urlaub und die andere, will nichts mehr von mir wissen, da ich nach Seattle gezogen bin. Dazu kommt, dass mir meine Handtasche gestohlen wurde.“  
Ripley unterbrach sie. „Ich habe verstanden.“ Sagte er amüsiert.  
„Ich kann versuchen, zu helfen, das du nach Seattle kommst, schnellstmöglich.“  
Vic war von dem Mann begeistert, nicht nur, dass er gut aussah, er war auch hilfsbereit.  
„Ihre Frau ist sicher glücklich.“ Gab sie zu.  
„Da bin ich mir nicht sicher, ich bin in keiner Beziehung und meine beiden Ex-Frauen, die waren sicher froh, mich los zu sein.“  
„Frauen?“ Fragte sie.  
Ripley fragte sich, warum er ihr das sagte, nur sein ehemaliger Kumpel Sulli, wusste von seinen Frauen und seinen Problemen mit genau diesen.  
„Ach das ist kompliziert. Wie sieht es bei dir aus, in Bezug auf die Ehe?“ Doch Ripley bereute seine Frage, als er sah, wie Vic zusammen zuckte.  
„Ich wollte nicht.“ Sagte er ihr.  
„Schon gut, es ist kompliziert.“ Wiederholte sie seinen Satz und reichte ihm die Hand. „Ich bin Carrie.“ Sagte sie ihm.  
Lucas musste sich zusammenzureißen, nicht zu lachen, da er ja wusste, das sie Victoria Hughes hieß.  
„Ich bin Lucas.“ Sagte er ihr.  
„Mein Boss, der heißt auch so. Also nicht mein Boss, der Boss meines Bosses. Der große Boss.“ Sagte Vic ihm.  
„Und wie ist er so?“  
„Er ist ein Idiot.“ Gab Vic zu.  
„Du kennst den großen Boss also?“ Fragte Ripley sie, als sie sich zusammen auf eine Bank setzten.  
„Ich habe ihn noch nicht getroffen, wer weiß, ob ich ihn jemals Treffe. In dem Bereich, wo ich arbeite, da gibt es eine Station 23, da sind absolute Loser und der Chief macht nichts. Er bringt sie nicht auf den Stand, von unserer Station. Und mein Mann, der arbeitet da, Station 23 ist ein großer Streitpunkt unserer Beziehung.“  
Lucas hörte Vic sehr interessiert zu, da ihn niemand, das so offen sagen würde.  
„Ich verstehe, und, warum sagen sie, das nicht ihrem großen Boss, anstelle von mir? Vielleicht kann er ja etwas ändern.“  
„Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht. Leute in solchen Positionen, die hören doch nicht mehr zu. Aber, was ist mit dir, wir reden nur über mich, du hattest sicher, etwas Besseres zu tun.“  
Lucas schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Eine meiner Ex-Frauen, hat mich zu ihrer Hochzeitsfeier eingeladen und ich war so dumm, ja zu sagen.“  
Vic lachte Lucas aus. „Und ich dachte, das ich die einzige Person bin, die in solche Situationen gerät.“  
Lucas lachte auch etwas „Ich wollte nur nicht, das sie mich für spießig hält.“ Lucas bemerkte, das Vic nicht mehr so angespannt war.  
„Du hilft einer völlig Fremden Frau, und siehst heiß aus, wer sollte denken, dass du spießig oder langweilig bist.“  
„Danke, denke ich.“  
„So meinte ich das nicht, Lucas. Ich wollte dich nicht anmachen.“  
„Wie gesagt Carrie, ich danke dir dafür. Doch die Frage, die ich mir Stelle ist, warum du so schnell nach Hause musst.“  
Vic sah gerade aus und überlegte, was sie Lucas sagen könnte. Immerhin hatte sie selbst die Wahrheit noch nicht ganz akzeptiert.  
„Ich muss vor meinem Mann wieder in Seattle sein.“ Man hätte, anhand ihres Satzes denken können, das Vic ihren Mann betrügt, doch Lucas glaubte das nicht. Für ihn war Vic nicht der Typ, der so etwas machen würde und er musste es wissen, immerhin hatte Eva ihn betrogen.  
„Ich verstehe, dann werden wir uns etwas überlegen?“  
„Keine frage, ob ich fremd gehe?“ Fragte sie, denn als sie heute, ihre ehemalige New Yorker Mitbewohnerin anrief, war das ihre erste Frage.  
„Das könnte ich fragen ja, doch ich halte dich nicht für den Typ, der so etwas macht. Egal, warum du schneller, als er in Seattle sein musst, es geht hier, um ihn nicht, um dich.“  
Vic sah Lucas eine Weile an, denn noch nie hatte jemand so etwas Schönes, zu ihr gesagt. Lucas kannte sie nicht, doch er glaubte ihr, ohne etwas zu hinterfragen, er glaubte ihr, aufgrund ihres Charakters.  
„Können wir ein Stück laufen?“ Fragte Vic.  
„Natürlich, immerhin haben wir kaum Möglichkeiten.“ Lucas überlegte, ob er Vic sagen sollte, das er ihr Chief war. Doch sie würde sich sicher schämen, immerhin hatte sie ihn beleidigt, daher entschied er sich dagegen.

Als sie gut zehn Minuten schweigend Nebeneinander liefen, schaute Lucas auf seine Uhr.  
Er wusste, dass die Feier bald losging.  
„Lucas, sie können gerne zu der Feier gehen. Ich kann auch alleine Laufen.“  
„Ich lasse sie hier sicher nicht alleine Laufe, auch wenn sie aus New York sind.“  
„Nun gut, ich könnte doch mit kommen. Ich könnte ihre Freundin spielen und ihre Ex eifersüchtig machen.“  
Lucas dachte kurz darüber nach, doch es würde sicher Probleme geben, wenn er mit Victoria Hughes, einer seiner Untergebenen zu dieser Feier gehen würde.  
Doch ihm wurde klar, das er nicht mit Victoria, sondern mit Carrie dahin gehen würde.  
„Okay Carrie. Der Mann, den meine Ex-Frau heiratet, ist Michael Dixon.“ Gab er zu.  
„Der Fire-Chief von New York?“ Lucas nickte Vic zu.  
„Mögen sie ihn?“ Fragte Lucas.  
„Mögen? Der ist noch schlimmer als mein Boss. Ich mag meinen Boss vielleicht nicht, doch im Vergleich zu Chief Dixon, ist mein Boss der Traum.“  
Lucas grinste etwas, als Vic das sagte.  
„Ich verstehe. Carrie, wenn ich dich mitnehme, ist dein Job Ärztin, ja?“  
Vic wollte lieber allen von ihrem wirklichen Beruf erzählen, doch da sie, Lucas in Bezug auf ihren Namen angelogen hatte, war sie einverstanden, allen zu sagen, das sie eine Ärztin sei.  
„Okay.“  
Lucas nickte. „Und auf dem Weg, wirst du mir erzählen, warum du in New York bist und wieso du so schnell nach Seattle zurück musst.“  
Vic seufzte. „Okay.“  
„Mein Mann, er heißt David Mayhorn.“  
Lucas kannte den Namen sehr gut und es war etwas, was ihn sehr wunderte, da Mayhorn, schon vor zwei Jahren, nach Seattle gezogen war.  
„Ich bin immer von New York, nach Seattle gependelt, da ich meinen Job hier nicht aufgeben wollte. Doch vor kurzem wurde, ein neuer großer Boss, für New York bestimmt.“  
Vic wollte Lucas nicht sagen, das Michael Dixon der Grund war, weshalb sie nach Seattle gezogen war.  
Doch da er wusste, wer sie war, wusste er auch, das Dixon der Grund war.  
„Ich verstehe, doch das erklärt nicht, warum sie so schnell zurückmüssen.“  
„Ja das würde ich dir ja sagen, wenn du mich ausreden lässt. Wie gesagt, ich bin nach Seattle gezogen, zu meinem Mann und meinem besten Freund. Doch vor zwei Wochen habe ich herausgefunden, dass er mich betrügt, mit einer Lin, oder Liny.“ Gab sie zu.  
Lucas, konnte sich vorstellen, wer diese Lin war.  
„Ich schrieb ihm einen Brief und legte meinen Ehering herein und wollte zurück, nach New York. Doch als mir klar wurde, dass mein Vater mich dafür hassen würde, da er meinte eine Ehe ist immer Arbeit, da wurde mir klar, dass ich David nicht aufgeben kann. Ich und er, wir müssen, daran arbeiten. Als mir das alles klar wurde, da bemerkte ich, dass meine Tasche weg war, und ich kein Geld mehr habe. Und zum großen Abschluss, habe ich meinen Zug verpasst und laufe nun mit dir, durch die Stadt. Lucas, was ich brauche, ist eine Zeitmaschine.“ Sagte sie ihm.  
Lucas hatte ihr genau zugehört und konnte Mayhorn nicht verstehen, wie konnte man nur eine Frau wie Vic betrügen. Doch ebenso gut, konnte er sich fragen, wie man ihn betrügen konnte. Er hatte immerhin alles für seine Frau gemacht.

Als Vic das Wort Zeitmaschine erwähnte, erinnerte er sich, an ein Spiel, was er mit Jenny immer gespielt hatte, als sie noch kleiner war.  
„Wir haben eine Zeitmaschine.“ Sagte er ihr.  
„Wir haben was?“  
„Komm mit.“ Er zog Vic an eine Telefonzelle.  
„Das ist ein Spiel, welches ich immer mit meiner kleinen Schwester gespielt habe.“ Lucas nahm den Hörer ab und reichte ihn Vic.  
„Du spricht da herein und wenn du Glück hast, nimmt die Carrie aus der Vergangenheit, den Hörer ab.“  
Vic lachte etwas, da sie das Spiel so süß fand.  
„Okay.“  
„Hallo Vic, äh ich meine Carrie, hier spricht die Carrie aus der Zukunft.“  
Vic sah traurig zu Lucas. „Sie glaubt mir nicht.“  
Lucas fand Vic bezaubernd, da seine Schwester das auch immer sagte.  
„Das ist doch klar, du musst ihr etwas sagen, was nur ihr beide wissen könnt.“  
Vic überlegte eine Weile, bis ihr etwas einfiel.  
„Carrie, du erinnerst dich sicher, dass Captain Parker, überall erzählt, dass seine Tochter krank geworden ist und er deswegen nicht, zu der Captain-Konferenz konnte.“  
Lucas hörte gespannt zu, da er sich genau erinnerte, dass er damals fehlte.  
„Doch eigentlich war es deine Schuld, da du den Weichenraum so stark zugeschlagen hast, dass du dich und ihn da eingeschlossen hast. Ihr wart ganze zwei Tage eingesperrt und habt geredet und Spiele gespielt.“ Als sie fertig war, musste Lucas lachen.  
„Pssst.“ Sie legte Lucas einen Finger auf die Lippen. „Sie legt sonst auf. Also Carrie, was auch immer du heute vor ein paar Tagen vor hattest, lass es, bleib zu Hause und rede einfach mit David. Und lass dich nicht von einem älteren Mann, in der Grand Central Station anrempeln.“  
„Autsch. Also das alt hättest du lassen können.“ er klang gespielt verletzt.  
Vic lachte und war verwundert.  
Sie hatte schon so lange, nicht mehr wirklich gelacht und mit Lucas war es so leicht.  
„Da ich noch bei dir bin, denke ich mal, das Carrie doch nicht, auf mich gehört hat.“  
Vielleicht, da sie eigentlich Victoria heißt, dachte Lucas und bot Vic seinen Arm an. „Sag mal Carrie, du hast sicher schon daran gedacht, doch könnte den Brief, nicht auch einer deiner Freunde hohlen, oder so?“  
Als er das sagte, dachte Vic sofort an Travis, welcher einen Schlüssel zu ihrer Wohnung hatte. „Schon, doch ich hab ja kein Handy...“ Doch bevor Vic ihren Satz beenden konnte, hielt Lucas ihr schon sein Handy hin. „Carrie, du musst mich nur fragen.“  
Vic nahm sein Handy dankbar an.

Sie ging etwas auf Abstand, und rief Travis an.

„Montgomery.“ Sagte er, als er an sein Handy ging.  
„..hier ist Vic.“  
„Vic? Vic ist bei dir alles in Ordnung? Das ist doch gar nicht deine Nummer.“  
„...ich habe, David einen Brief geschrieben, das ich ihn verlassen werde.“  
„Mh. Ich verstehe und normalerweise, wäre ich froh darüber, doch da du mich anrufst, hast du es dir sicher anders überlegt.“  
Vic nickte und bemerkte, das Travis das nicht sehen konnte.  
„Ja..., du weißt, dass mein Vater sagte, dass eine Ehe Arbeit ist, ich habe mit David nie darüber geredet, dass er fremd geht. Ich denke, es wäre ein Fehler, das alles aufzugeben. Travis, du musst zu uns und den Brief an dich nehmen, bitte.“  
Travis seufzte. „Ich würde gerne nein sagen, doch ich kann dir nichts abschlagen, vor allem nicht, nach dem du wegen Michael, so für mich da warst. Vic mach dir keine Sorgen und sag der Person, von der du das Handy hast, das ich ihm umbringe, sollte er nicht auf dich aufpassen.“  
Vic lachte etwas, als sie auflegte.

Ripley beobachtete Vic, als sie mit seinem Handy telefonierte. Sie schien in diesem Augenblick wirklich entspannt und glücklich. Wer auch immer es war, sie mochte ihn.

„Und alles geklärt?“  
Vic nickte glücklich. „Ich danke ihnen.“ Sagte sie und umarmte ihn glücklich.  
Er schloss Vic in seine Arme und musste sich zusammenreißen, da sie Vic war und nicht Carrie.  
„Und nun komm.“ Sie nahm seine Hand.  
„Wir müssen, zu deiner Ex-Frau, sonst erzählt die noch herum, dass du gekniffen hast.“  
Er nahm ihre Hand an und ging mit ihr, zu der Hochzeit.

**Author's Note:**

> Im nächsten Kapitel, sind die beiden, auf der Hochzeit, und besuchen, einen Wahrsager.


End file.
